Wish of an Angel
by Alsodef
Summary: Some things in life simply are not determined by playing games, no matter in what world you are.
1. Yesterday

_Yesterday_

The Flugel was browsing the strange 'Tablet' that she had basically confiscated from her master. She was a Flügel, and ever since the one true god had banished all bloodshed and changed the way of fighting to games, the Flügel had changed their behavior of collecting severed heads into collecting knowledge. Now, after many years of roaming Disboard, she had seen her fair share of wonderful things, and she had learned a lot. Five years ago, Jibril had played a game with the king of the Imanity, and easily won. She had claimed the library as her reward, and just holed up in there. The library contained many interesting and unknown books, but living on her own had been boring. After she had read almost all of the interesting books that the library had, she just started to reread them. Needless to say that she was extremely bored, and lonely as well.

This had all changed two weeks ago, with the appearance of the new King and Queen of the Imanity. They had challenged her to a game, baiting her in with what they said were 'Over 40.000 books from another world', and after a full day of Materialization Shiritori, she had found out that they had just been toying with her from the start.

They had defeated her, resulting in her losing the library, and them claiming full rights over her. Aside from that, however, she had sworn her loyalty to them. From then on, she had sticked with the two 'Human' rulers of the Imanity. It had already resulted in quite an adventure, taking them to the kingdom of the Warbeast, playing a Game of Nations and eventually claiming the entire Warbeast faction and forming the "Elkia Federation". Now, they were finally back in the Imanity castle, and they had went to their respective rooms some hours ago. Flügel needed little sleep, so she spent most of the nights reading her newly acquired books. This evening she had stumbled upon something interesting, and it had hooked her in for the past four hours already. It was definitely something that she needed to speak about with Sora. It was a romantic story, and she had been surprised to find it on something that was Sora`s.

It had caught her interest, and after she had started the first chapter, she hadn't stopped. The story itself was about a boy that attended something called "highschool" -whatever that was- where he met a girl that made his heart race. Flügel didn't fall in love, as it was called in the book. They would take a liking in others, and maybe even live with them for a certain while, but never before did a Flügel experience the feeling of "Love". Now, while reading this book, Jibril finally had some kind of grasp on what the exact feelings that had weighted upon her chest were. She was not sure yet, and it would take some more research before she would know for sure, but Jibril she knew that the final result of her research would be that she actually possessed the ability to love. That she loved Sora.

* * *

There was a soft knock on their door, as if the one that was knocking wasn't sure if she really wanted to knock on the door or not. Sora rose up from the bed, made sure he was not "underdressed" and walked up to the door. Before he was able to reach the door, there was another knock, a bit louder now.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on for a sec, I`m almost there." He answered, making sure not to wake his sister, who had slipped into sleep several hours ago. Reaching the door now, he pushed the door handle and pulled the door open.

In front of him was the pink haired beauty, Jibril. The Flügel was the girl that had roamed Sora`s dreams during his nights, and his daydreams as well. He rose an eyebrow, and looked at her.

* * *

She was blushing, in Artosh` name, she was blushing! She was a godkilling warrior, for heaven`s sake. And now she was blushing like a schoolgirl. She could even feel the heat that was radiating from her face, and she immediately wished that she had reconsidered before knocking on her master`s door. Sora was standing in the doorway, looking as sharp as ever.

"Uhm…" Jibril stammered, cursing herself a thousand times inside her head. Why was she so nervous? What was wrong with her? "Uhm… Can I talk with you for a moment, Sora? There is something I need to ask you."

* * *

"So, Jibril. What is it that you needed to talk about? Are you alright?" Sora asked the Flügel, who was floating a few inches above the ground. Sora`s voice had changed from the ever joking one to a more serious tone. The girl next to him had her blush returned to her face right away.

"Well… I have been reading a certain book lately. It was on your tablet, which I borrowed from you two days ago."

"Ah, so that`s where it went." Sora murmured, before moving his wrist, signaling Jibril to go on.

"It was a book named Eberon, and it was about a boy called Arin."

"Yes, I remember reading that a while ago. What is it?"

"This book… It spoke about feelings that the boy had for someone else…"

"It is a romantic novel, it is all about feelings for others."

"I know…" She stayed silent for a while as they continued walking through the palace.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

This question, seemingly coming out of nowhere, caught him off guard, and for a moment the Imanity King stepped backwards, looking shocked. This, of course, made the Flügel think it was because of her, and sadness overcame her from the inside. She was pretty sure that what she felt for Sora was some kind of love, but apparently he didn't feel the same.

"I see," She whispered, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. "Forget that I asked this, please." Jibril moved away from Sora and went back to her room, leaving the human staring at her from the doorway, shocked.

Once she closed the door of her own room behind her, her mask broke, and tears started to flow down over her cheeks. She dropped herself on her bed and buried her face into a pillow, effectively muffling the soft sounds of her sobbing. She should never have done this, she was such a fool. She pushed her face even deeper into the pillow and sunk away in sorrow and pain.

* * *

Sora was at a loss of words, the girl he fantasized about being together with had asked him if he loved her, and from his first reaction of shock she had concluded that this wasn't the case. From her reaction, however, it became apparent to Sora that apparently she loved him. Sora shook his head. Why were women so difficult… She could just have said that she loved him, instead of turning around it this way, and in the end hurting herself. Although, now that he thought about it, he should have acted differently, or at least called after her when she disappeared to her own room. Instead, he just stood there, as he was still doing. Sora knew that he needed to act, but it was difficult right now. The girl would probably be extremely upset, and angry at him. Not that there would be any other option though, it wouldn't do if Jibril would stay sad or angry in the future. After taking a deep breath, Sora left his spot at the door and moved towards the Flügel`s room.

* * *

There was sobbing heard on the other side of the door, making Sora feel even worse for a moment, but also more determined to fix it.  
"Well, here goes…." He whispered, knocking at the door.

"Jibril? Can I… Can I come in?"

The normally cheery voice sounded broken as the Flügel answered: "No… Don`t do that Sora, just… Just leave."

"I`m coming in anyway, Jibril. You`re making the wrong assumptions, and you`re slightly overreacting as well…" Sora said before opening the door, finding Jibril on her bed, staring up at him with angry eyes, which were also filled with sadness.  
Jibril looked like a mess; her eyes were shot with red, her clothes wrinkled and her hair looked nowhere as beautiful as that it normally did.

The Flügel looked into his eyes, the pain in hers becoming even more clear to Sora. "Sora, please. I don`t want to do this now… I was wrong about you, and these feelings are all new for me. Please, just leave me alone."

The black haired boy shook his head, and walked closer to the bed.

"Jibril, your assumption wasn't wrong, it was just…" Sora shook his head while going on, "I have admired you for a while already, and your confession and question took me completely off guard. I mean, you are so beautiful, and there is no way that I would ever be good enough for you… I cannot make use of the fact that all these feelings are new to you and push you into a relationship that you would regret later on. I don't want to do that to you."

He stood next to the bed were the Flügel laid upon, still looking into her eyes. "It… It would just be unfair, and it will drive a wedge between us, either now or later. I do not want to lose you, Jibril, that`s… It is something that I`m scared of."

The Flügel moved and rose to a sitting position, her face brightening up a little bit. "Did you pick those line out of a game or something? They sound so unlike you."

Sora shot her a smile and shook his head. "Sadly enough, not everything is a game, even in a world that is totally evolved around games. Games are easy, this isn't."

Jibril nodded, and as her expression changed she grasped Sora`s shirt. "This could still be as much fun though."

Sora gulped as he was pulled down by the angel. Before her lips touched his, he struggled a little bit, in a last attempt of making her see reason. Yet as soon as they kissed, his struggles ended, and he focussed on other things.

* * *

They had been making out and cuddling for the past three hours or so, and Jibril had forgotten all the nasty feelings she had possessed before. They were replaced with content ones, and also with eager. If this was how love felt, it would be well worth investing time into it. She sighed as Sora stroke her right wing again, moving his fingers over the soft feathers. She noticed that her hair was now completely ruined, both by her mental breakdown and the time that they had spent together after Sora had picked her up again.

The Flügel pushed herself up to his eye level and gave Sora another peck. "So, how do we continue this from here on?"  
"You are asking me for relationship advice? You know I`m a no-life gamer, right?"

"Well, that would still give you a headstart over me, I guess?"

"Hah, we`ll make for the best couple ever, Angel."

"Aye, master. We sure do." She replied as they both sank down onto the bed again, forgetting time and everything else that happened outside the room.

* * *

**Another challenge, and an attempt at writing a lovestory. This is story, opose to "Dear Shirley" is one that I might continue for a few more chapters though. That is, of course, if I can blend it in with the rest of my stories+exams+social responsibilities etc.  
Stay Tuned!**

**-Alsodef**


	2. Around Noon

_**Chapter 2 - Around Noon**_

* * *

Sora woke up the next morning, although he wasn't completely sure whether or not to call it one, since it was probably noon already. He had stayed with Jibril for the better part of the night, spending it with hugging her and some occasional snogging. After quite some hours, his rational thoughts had returned, and he knew that he had to return to his own room, on behalf of his younger sister. She would normally wake up around twelve, and Sora knew that if he wasn't in their room when his sister would open her eyes to start her day, Shiro would panic.

Therefore, he was back in the room that he shared with his sister, resting his head on his pillow, imagining it to be certain body parts of a certain girl he now could call his girlfriend. A smile creeped onto his face, and it stayed there up until he closed his eyes to let his mind drift away once more.

* * *

Approximately two hours after Sora had left her room, Jibril had opened her eyes to catch the sunbeams that shimmered through the curtains. Curtains that were in front of huge windows that someone had once decided about that a palace like this would not be complete without. The Flügel had flicked her wrist and mumbled a spell to pull these curtains back into their closed position, but the harm was already done: She was awake.  
"Bloody sunrise, it would almost make me feel sentimental to the Decade of Eruptions…" She said yawning, sending her thoughts back in history.

That part of history had been a wonderful time, if you were a godkilling warrior, that is. The Decade of Eruptions had begun when the Goddess of the Eternal Fire was defeated on the steps of . In a last stand, she had called to her First Servant: The Eternal Fire. It had answered her call, causing volcanic eruptions all over the world. It took ten years for the world to cool down, and almost twice as many years before all the dust was cleared from the air. It was a time filled with boredom, and it was not a time that Jibril thought about that much. But now, with the sun piercing into her room, pulling her from the wonderful dreams that she'd had, she almost wished that the dust was still in the air.

Dreams… Inappropriate but wonderful dreams. Dreams about herself, dreams about Sora, dreams about them. A red shade creeped onto Jibril`s face, combined with a small smile. Inappropriate indeed.  
Sighing, Jibril prepared herself mentally to leave the coziness of her bed. Next to her was still a small pile of sheets, as if to remind her that getting up would be worth it, since she could spend the time with her new-found inamorato. The warmth of her bed though, was awfully pleasing.

With quite some effort, mainly because her body did not want to leave, she pushed the sheets off her, and rose from the bed. The first step of getting ready for the day was done, now for the second…

* * *

As expected, Shiro woke up next to her brother. Nothing strange there. The room was the same, they were still in Disboard, it was a normal time for her to wake up. But why was it that for some reason, Shiro couldn't shake off the feeling that something was different. Sora was still asleep, which was unusual, but not completely unheard of between the two of them.

Rising up, she walked towards the royal bathroom, picking up a few clothes that were spread around the chamber. She disliked taking showers, but they would help her think. And she felt that she could use some help with solving her strange feeling that something was wrong.

As she opened the left one of the two huge doors that gave entrance to the bathroom, though one could just as well call it a bathhouse.

She dropped her clothes on a bench and walked towards the shower section. Movement to her right caught her attention. In front of one of the mirrors was an underdressed Jibril, spending an awful lot of time on fixing her hair and her wings, apparently. Shiro didn't understand the need for girls to spend so much time on their appearances, and she thought that the Flügel had the same opinion. Besides, she was a magical creature, couldn't she just mutter a spell to keep her hair locked in place? Shiro shrugged, picked a shower and didn't spend it another thought.

* * *

The thing that Shiro noticed, the fact that she was spending a large amount of time on her appearance, didn't go unnoticed by the Flügel herself. Shaking her head, she wondered why it felt like she couldn't do anything about it, she just felt pulled to the mirror to correct one or two wandering hairs, or to put a few feathers back into the perfect position. She knew that, as soon as she would leave the mirror, she would walk, and everything would fell out of it`s perfect place again. She knew this, and still she was spending three times longer than normal in front of the mirroring glass. She sighed, and after one last check, she walked away from the mirror, looking back only one last time, and picked up the rest of her clothes. Not that she normally wore that much clothes, and all that was left to do were her skirt, the long sleeves that came with it, and her gloves.

Now fully dressed, she left the bathhouse, in a search for the third thing that she needed before she could call herself ready for the day.

* * *

The moment he woke up again, Sora noticed that he had overslept. That in itself wasn't really surprising, considering the fact that he had been awake for the better part of the night. Rising up, Sora decided not to bother with new clothes. He liked the way his clothes smelled now, a small hint of a certain Flügel embedded into them.

Swiftly dressing, Sora made up his plans for the next few hours. Stephanie was busy with the Warbeasts to figure out how the just founded "Elkia Federation" should be ruled, and how they could challenge the Elves. Since there was no need for Sora to worry himself about that, he could just spend his time at the castle. His stomach made him aware of a more pressing matter; Food. The King of Imanity left his room and went towards the kitchens, his mind distracted by both his hunger and his thoughts about the previous night.

* * *

She always liked spending time in the kitchens, watching the personnel working together in hasty but coordinated moves. Enjoying some simple breakfast, even though it was already past noon, she just watched the people in the kitchens. Focussed on this, the Flügel didn't notice that someone was standing right behind her.

* * *

Jibril`s attention was caught by her breakfast and the scenes in the kitchen, allowing Sora to make his approach without being noticed. With a few steps he closed the remaining distance between them and moved his head close to Jibril`s, still unnoticed.

"Morning Angel, slept well?" He whispered, causing the Flügel to spin her head around, almost knocking into him.  
"By Artosh, Sora, don't do that to me." She said, still shocked, before continuing: "But, yes, after you left I did sleep quite well. That is, until the sun decided to disturb my slumber and the dreams that came with it."

The words were accompanied by a soft giggle, that made Sora wonder about what exactly these dreams had been. The giggling seemed to shock Jibril as well, for she muttered a few words, probably a curse. Sora smiled and moved one more step closer to her, causing the still seated Flügel to look up to him. Bending down, he placed a small kiss on her lips. The expression on Jibril`s face changed as she smile, and Sora felt himself even further smitten by the angel.

"Now, not to ruin this, but I am absolutely starving. I will ask for some food and then join you again."

As he stepped away from the bench and Jibril, a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her in a downwards spiralling motion. His face ended next to hers, and the angel rose up a little bit to give him another peck. After this, she let him go to fetch his food.

* * *

"And how was the rest of your night, Sora? Were you able to get enough rest after you returned to your own room?" She asked as soon as he had returned to the table.

The boy shot her a genuine and special smile, stirring Jibril from inside, before giving her an answer. "Well, I slept for a long time, and didn't wake up until fifteen minutes ago. I guess that spending time with you last night threw a wrench in my normal schedule. Not that I regret doing so, though."

Jibril laughed, "Your 'normal schedule' is probably not a schedule that many would consider normal, Sora. But I am glad that the lack of sleep didn't make you regret the events of last night."

Sora shook his head, a small bit of disbelief apparent on his face. "Regret? How, pray tell, could I ever regret spending a night with one of the most beautiful- scratch that, the most beautiful girl around? The sun would rise in the night before I'd regret that, Jibril. Please, don't think that I will ever regret doing anything of that sort with you…"

"That's sweet of you to say, Sora, it really is." The Flügel said, a small hint of red on her cheeks, something that -much to the Flügel`s discontent- seemed to happen more and more.

"Now, is there anything that you would like to do today?" The king of Imanity asked her.

Jibril shook her head. "Nothing specific, no. I guess I`ll just cling to you for the entire day, and we can spend it together. Is there anything that you would like to do?"

Just as Jibril did a few seconds ago, Sora shook his head. "Not really, hanging around with you sounds good. I`m sure that we will find something to do somewhere today, and otherwise we'll just do nothing. And, I must say, that sounds just as appealing as long as it is with you…"

The Flügel smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, their empty plates in front of them. "Sounds good, got a specific place in mind where we can do nothing for the remnants of this day, my King?"

The smile on Sora`s face slowly changed into a grin, and he nodded. "I think I do… Follow me, my angel."

* * *

Things were all going well at the embassy that now belonged to the Elkia Federation, and Stephanie Dola couldn't help but be cheerful at her progress. They had decided that, for the sake of dealing with foreign countries, it would be best to keep Elkia as the capital of the newfound Federation. It didn't really matter that much, but it was easier for other countries to reach them when their capital was located on land, and not on a small island somewhere in the big mass of water. Anyway, with some of her advisors here to do the rest of the work, Stephanie was ready to return home. Maybe now Sora would recognise her as someone who could get things done, and not just a bother. Sora, she thought, would be the perfect guy if he would finally decide to do something, and not just sit around reading or playing games. But, she was confident that she could fix that once they would be more than friends. Her bags packed and the carriage ready to bring her back to the harbor, she was eager to return to Elkia.

* * *

**Some Author Spamming**

_Well, I`m back. Exams are over, and thus I can start writing again. Wish of an Angel was first on the list, and thus you all have a second chapter. I hope this gets just as many good feedback as the first chapter. Absurdly enough, people deem this story good enough for their follows and fav's, something that always makes my day._  
_Somehow, with just one chapter (and no promisses of lemons etc. (they might come in the future though)) Wish of an Angel made it to the frontpage of No Game No Life, if you sort on Fav's and/or Follows. Seeing this always makes me feel proud._  
_Now, a specific shoutout to Nalced90, for adding Wish of an Angel to his Fav's, go check out his story, since it is quite entertaining. His story is either one above, or one below mine, so it shouldn't be that hard to find._  
_I also want to say sorry for the horizontal lines throughout the story. This website deletes any other way I find "not too disturbing", thus I was stuck with no other choice but the full lining._

_Now, leave a review if you have anything to say, or just send me a message. I`ve rambled on for long enough now._  
_Cya!_  
_Alsodef_

**Uploaded: May 28**


	3. Library Visits

**Well, this story deserved an update, didn't it? This chapter also features my first-published lemon, but in order to keep this one T-rated, that will be published in a seperate story (An Angel's Dirty wishes, or something along the lines, or just WishOfAnAngel-Outtakes). It will be the first or second M-rated fic in this fandom that deserves that actually earns that title (I'm quite mad at the fact that someone that says: "Lemon in later chapters" can get a bunch of fav's and follows without ever publishing a new chapter...) There seems to be a demand for those kind of chapters, and I got the chance to take a shot at it in Chapter 3 of Wish of an Angel. I hope that you'll enjoy, it gets slightly suggestive near the end (leading up to the lemon), but that is deemed [T]. **

* * *

_After Noon_

"I must say Sora, the view is absolutely gorgeous. I can`t recall ever seeing this city like this."

They were sitting on top of the central watchtower. Why they still had this tower, even when a surprise attack was not possible in Disboard, was beyond Sora, but it did provide mortals with the view that normally only birds would have. Well, birds and Flügel. His hand went through her wings, touching her white feathers one by one. Jibril turned her head around to look her boyfriend in his eyes, giving him a loving smile. Sora shot a smirk back and moved his hand up over the feathers, reaching the bone. From the events that happened before the game that they played to win the library from the Flügel, he remembered the spot where the so called 'Spirit Circuits' came together. Some kind of magical sinews. However, he also knew that a Flügel, or just Jibril, was extremely sensitive at the spots where these sinews came together. Still with a smirk on his face, he moved his hand over two of these spots at once.

Jibril`s head shot up as she both purred and looked angry at the same time.

"You know, _King, _you`re not supposed to do that in public, it`s not really a show of common decency."

"You know, _Angel, _we`re not in public, and I`m supposed to tend to my girl. Aside from that, I`m a king, and the best gamer in the world, I don`t need to pay attention to this thing called common decency." he said as he moved his hands back to Jibril`s wings.

She, however, knocked his hand away. "Not now, Sora, let's enjoy the view for a bit more first…"

"Okay, okay, fine." Sora said, smiling at the Flügel as he brushed his hands past her wings one last time.

"Sigh, you`re unbearable." were the words that came from Jibril, her gaze fixed on the city below them.

"So," Jibril started as her feet touched the ground on the foot of the watchtower. "What do you want to do now, Sora?"

Sora shot her a smirk, to which Jibril sighed. "There will be enough time for that later on, it's only three o'clock as of now. We still need to spend quite some time before we can call it a day and start our night. So, think of something else for the moment, okay?"

Still bearing the smirk, Sora replied by taking the Flügel`s hand and dragging her along. "I think you`ll like the next thing."

* * *

As the carriage came closer to the capital of the newly established Elkia Federation, Stephanie found herself wondering about the activities of her love interest and king. He had told her that much of their future plans were depending on the alliance with the Warbeasts, so she had no doubt that he would be pleased with the way that the talks had concluded. Elkia was now officially the capital, the warbeasts would send men to Elkia to help taking care of things and working on the daily governing of the Federation and they would gain access to their magical enhanced senses in the future. Stephanie had done her job, and she hoped that Sora would recognise that.

The carriage came close to the gates, which were always open, due to the fact that there was no possibility of war. She wondered if Sora knew that she was coming back, and if he would be waiting for her… She also knew that she was thinking irrationally, Sora was not that much of a romanticus, but that did not stop her from thinking it anyway.

* * *

"Recognise the place?"

"Heh, are we here for the reason why I think that we are here?"

"Why do you think we are here?"

"To play a game? You expressed that wish last night."

"Hmm, it was not my plan to do that in this library, but if you want another round of Shiritori, I'd be up for it. No, the reason I originally planned to come here was to get the rest of your stuff to the castle, since many things are still here… I figured that there might be things here that you would want to take away before we reopen this library to the public."

"They cannot open the rooms where I used to live, those are magically sealed. That means that only I and the King and Queen of Imanity can enter them. And the only reason that you and your sister hold that right is because I sweared my all and everything to you two."

"Heh, that's right. You're mine twice… Anyway, you're never really spending time here, so would you like to take some things with you, or shall we continue our walk?"

Realising that Sora had been eager to see where she lived before they had met, Jibril decided to humor him. "We can take a look around, I might come across things that I'd like to take with me."

"Good, then would the beautiful lady lead the way?" Sora replied, making a bow and pointing to the large doors that were the entrance to the library.

Jibril looked embarrassed as she realised that there were people on the square that were watching them. "Stop that, and you can follow me."

With a wave of the Flügel`s hands, the doors lit in a blue shade and opened for the pair, revealing the library's hallway.

As expected by Sora, as soon as they entered the rooms where Jibril had lived -which were a huge mess, stuff strewn all across the floors- the Flügel began picking up things, constantly wondering how she had been able to live without. Among the growing stockpile near the door, which was used to gather all the things that had to be moved back to the castle, were all different kind of things. Ranging from clothing, plushies and books to hairbrushes, some sort of silver dust that was used to 'strengthen my feathers' and many other things that Sora did not know about. Noticing that they had only went through the living room, and the pile was already too large for him to carry to the castle, Sora made a mental note to just call for a carriage that would take all the things home with them as they were ready to leave. Walking after Jibril, who was in the second room by now, he smiled at her behavior.

"You know," he started, "you don't have to leave this place. If you love it here as much as you seem to, we can always stay here?"

Jibril turned around and shook her head. "Nah, it's more the memories and the items that make me happy. I can live everywhere, without that much of a problem. Besides, that would put us on a mile's distance of each other, and I am not on a point where I 'would like some more space between us'... On the contrary…" She smiled and pushed herself against Sora, reaching up to press a kiss on his cheek, then a small kiss on his mouth and his chin. "I thank you for asking though, that was nice of you. Now, let me show you the next room, the place where I spend most of my time, holed up and reading books."

"This is huge…" Sora said as he walked into the bedroom, which was quite impressive. "We could spend weeks here, just holed up and forgetting about the world…"

"Sounds like a plan… I mean, your sister would miss you, but she can live without you for once, can't she?"

"Hmm, right now there is too much to do for us to hole up inside this room and not get out. I still need to become god, you know?" Sora said, smiling as he walked into the huge room. Jibril was busy forming a new pile with things, but her expression was slightly… embarrassed? Would that have to do with the items that she was planning to take with her? When paying attention to it, Sora noticed that Jibril was trying her very best to hide the things from him, while acting like nothing was wrong.

"You're not fooling me, you know? What are you trying to hide?"

Jibril`s face shot to a darker shade of red. "Uhm, girly things, don't worry about them…"

"You`re cute when you`re embarrassed Angel, did you know that?"

She pouted, which made her look even cuter in Sora`s eyes. "Shut it, it's not funny."

"I said it was cute, not funny persé. Now, what more do you want in this room?" Sora said, turning around to look over the room.

* * *

When Jibril walked into the bedroom, she already had a plan in mind. A plan that she had made up during the day and the previous night. She had thought of her options of bringing her plan into action, and the opportunity had just showed when Sora had taken her to her old home.

She knew that both of them were ready to take their relationship to a next level, Sora was just too gentle to take the first step. It was weird how Sora had turned from a full-on pervert into a gentleman as he had in the past few days. Apparently getting a girlfriend, or just falling in love with one girl instead of the phenomenon 'girls', had had a positive influence on the king of the Imanity.

"... Now, what more do you want in this room?" Sora asked, his back to her as he looked around. Jibril smiled, took a deep breath and walked up to him, her hands moving behind her back to unclasp her top piece.

Pulling the piece of clothing over her head while she walked closer to her lover, she answered his question in the most seductive voice that she could make. "You."

Sora turned around at the tone and word of the Flügel, just in time to see her throwing her top piece to the ground, a smile that matched her voice decorating her beautiful face. There was an unexpected fire in her eyes, Sora noticed, the Flügel had really set her mind on this. Looking over her body, and mainly her now exposed upper part, the gamer found himself wondering how he had managed to get such a girl. Her breasts were large, though not huge, and seemed to be completely in sync with the rest of her body. Just outside of his reach, she stopped walking towards him, looking at him. Deciding that it was the thing that Jibril desired from him, Sora took the last step himself. Now close enough, he cupped the girl`s face with his left hand, making her look up to him. While looking into her eyes, Sora moved his head to hers, pressed his lips onto her and started the kiss that would in turn start it all.

* * *

**As explained in the author note at the start, the lemon part is cut out to keep this story T-rated. I have created a seperate story to drop all the lemons. In other words, you'll find the context here, and the lemons there. More information is found in the A/N at the lemon-story.**

* * *

"Jibril, that was amazing. Gods, I love you even more now, and I did not even know that that was still possible." Sora said, a few minutes after the conclusion, still breathing in an inaccurate tempo, as was the case with Jibril.

"You really are dirty, Sora, spoiling my bed and belly in such a way."

"Well, I did not know anything about a Flügel`s cycle of moonblood etcetera, and decided that it was better to avoid the risk."

"Hush, I'm kidding. I love you Sora, you were-" She took a swift, deep breath "...are amazing. Now, we'll wash those blankets and take a shower. The bathroom is through that door. Go on ahead, I'll…" Another breath. "I will catch my breath and follow shortly."

* * *

It was around six when they left the library, holding hands as they walked away. The objects that they had planned to take with them all piled up inside the library, but not yet retrieved. That was something that they always could do on a later day, which would give them the perfect excuse to return to the library, and the Flügel`s rooms. Smiling happily, they walked towards the castle, feeling totally content with the way life was treating them now.

* * *

He had not even welcomed her at the gates of the city, nor at the castle. Stephanie Dola was slightly enraged. She had sent a message forward to notify them of her return, and had expected them to be there. Sora with praise and admiration, which would cause that damned winged teasing bitch to grow green of jealousy. Instead, only Shiro was there, just doing some small things. When she had asked her where Sora was, she had replied that she did not know, but that he had not been at home since noon. Not knowing what else to do, she just went to her room and started to unpack her travel bags. She would make sure that Sora would feel her rage when he would return to the castle.

* * *

**With the chapter-related stuff at the start, I can fill this author note with my personal stuff.  
To start: Thank you so much for adding Wish of an Angel to your follows and Fav's, as well as leaving reviews. Every now and then, I can open my mailbox to see it filled up with several new notices. Please keep doing so, and we'll see where Wish of an Angel will end up. Now, remember that in order to find my lemon story (if you want to) you'll have to unlock your filters etcetera. **

**To follow: I've recently started a LeaguexCode Geass fanfic, if you're here through my League-stories, and you like Code Geass, I'd love it if you check that one out.  
**

**Third: If you have anything that you want to note about this story/chapter/anything, please leave a review or send me a message.  
****That wraps it up, see you all next time on this story or another.**

**-Alsodef**


	4. Games and Shops

**Chapter 4 - Games and Shops**

* * *

_He had not even welcomed her at the gates of the city, nor at the castle. Stephanie Dola was slightly enraged. She had sent a message forward to notify them of her return, and had expected them to be there. Sora with praise and admiration, which would cause that damned winged teasing bitch to grow green of jealousy. Instead, only Shiro was there, just doing some small things. When she had asked her where Sora was, she had replied that she did not know, but that he had not been at home since noon. Not knowing what else to do, she just went to her room and started to unpack her travel bags. She would make sure that Sora would feel her rage when he would return to the castle._

"My king." She heard a servant in the hallway talking to someone. So, Stephanie thought, the unbearable king of Imanity had returned to the castle. Just before she would storm out of her room to confront the cause of her frustration and anger of the past few hours, Stephanie heard the servant greet someone else: "Miss Jibril."

If possible, Stephanie became even more irritated at hearing her name. The Flügel was constantly trying to steal Sora's attention away for her, thinking that just because she had wings she was a divine gift for men as well. That bitch didn't know how hopeless she was when it came to the Battle of Sora, as Stephanie had started calling it in the past week. Obviously, a smart princess with a body like hers would be a perfect fit for a king, way better than any other being.

But why would Jibril be with Sora right now? What was it that they had done today? Maybe Sora needed some more information about the Flügel, or needed a flying creature for something. Yes, she convinced herself, that was why she was with him. She would have to talk about that with Sora though. Jibril was probably trying to take advantage of the situation to smooch herself closer to the human king. She would have to warn him against her, or Sora might end up in that flyer's clutches. For now, she decided to wait. She would have to speak to Sora alone, or her plan would never work.

* * *

When her brother had left the palace together with Jibril, Shiro had been able to put two and two together. They were having something together, something that involved things that were only meant for adults. Although her brother technically was an adult, Shiro could not help but feel weird about it. She knew that her brother had had the hots for Jibril ever since they had met her in the library. As an eleven year old girl, she knew not of much details, but she had a feeling that she would rather not know these details either. She loved her brother, but she was born seven years too late to wake thát kind of feeling for her within her brother. In hindsight, this was probably also why Jibril had been acting so weird in the morning.

"I wonder how Stephanie thinks about this." Shiro mumbled, a huge smirk appearing on her face at the thought. She rose from the sofa, slid into her shoes and walked out of the door, ready to bully some princess with information that the princess of which she was thinking probably hadn't realised herself yet.

* * *

Jibril was floating next to him, a happy look on her face and in her eyes. This, in turn, made Sora feel happy as well. Seeing that it was around seven o'clock, they had decided to leave the castle once again and headed over to the town, where Sora had discovered a small restaurant near the river a few weeks back. It was a good spot to sit, with a good kitchen to back it up. After picking a table for two near the kitchen itself, Sora left his winged lover behind and went over to the bar to order his food and drinks.

"Albert! Two times the meal of the day please. Make sure you spice it up." He shouted towards the kitchen.

"Coming right up, your majesty."

"Né, I already told you so many times to just call me Sora, why don't you guys just do this? Anyway, thank you. We are sitting at table seventeen, so please send it there, if you would."

"Sure thing, your majesty." Albert, the chef of the kitchen and owner of the restaurant answered, earning a deep sigh from Sora, which he replied to with a smile.

The king of Imanity walked back to his table, where his place was taken by an unknown guy that was probably a few years older than he was, a few of his friends at his back. They looked, stood and behaved like they were the pinnacle of the world, mighty and far above the rest.

"What is a beauty like you doing here, sitting all alone?"

Jibril looked up, a blank look on her face as she observed the group, making the same conclusion a Sora did just a few moments ago.

"What is a youngling like you doing, asking me that question?"

"Ah, the girl has a big mouth, éh? Why don't you just come with us, and we'll see how much of a "youngling" I am."

"Sounds tempting, but I have more than just a big mouth and a great body, much for you to handle anyway." She returned her attention to her fingernails.

"Hmf, still cocky, let's do this another way then…" The boy said as he grabbed Jibril at her upper arm. The Flügel's expression remained unfazed as she was grabbed and almost dragged up.

"Come on girl, give up and just come with us… We'd hate to use more force, wouldn't we?"

Imanity's king decided that enough was enough, took three big steps and appeared next to the boy in the front. Their attention had only been on his girl, so none of them had seen him until he was close. "Back off." He said, not much louder than a whisper.

Jibril used the fact that her assailant was stunned in surprise of Sora's appearance and words. With a swift step she stepped back behind Sora, smiled at the group of boys in front of them and as she rested her arms on his shoulder, raised up to peck her boyfriend's cheek .

"Let's go, Jibril. These peasants aren't worth our attention."

"You betcha'! Who are you to appear here so suddenly and insult us like this! Fight me, I dare you!"

Sora looked at Jibril, who was rubbing the slightly bruised places on her arm. As she looked around the restaurant, she spoke up in a matter-of-fact way to her boyfriend. "My King, this kid just challenged you to a game, or so it sounded like. Should we accept?"

"I will, unless you want the honors?"

"There is no honor in defeating these younglings, my King. They are all yours."

"Fine… Is that just you being lazy?"

"Nah, just giving you a chance to show off in front of your girl. Also, we haven't had our food yet, so I'll wait for that."

"Hmm, guess so." Sora said, now finally turning towards the group. The group was now acting confused, hearing the word "KIng" multiple times out of the mouth of the girl they just sort of assaulted. Nevertheless, they were the Bulls, known for their strength and tricks all over the city.

"Poor boys." The girl said to the yellow-clad boy as the group showed no sign of recognition, thinking nothing more of the word "king" then a nickname for a lover. "They do not even realise it… How pitiful. By the way, make this quick, Sora. There are more things that I want to do today."

"Heh, the same goes for me. I'm sorry Love, this isn't what I had in mind for our date. But I'll try to contain myself."

Sora turned his attention to the group of tough looking guys, who he had ignored thus far. "Now, you challenge me to a game, that means that I have the rights to decide the game and the rules. However, since I am a generous person, I'll give you the right to choose. So, go ahead and pick."

The biggest guy, who was obviously the leader, looked really offended, and took two big steps towards Sora. "Why you little…"

Jibril smiled as the bigger guy started to insult Sora in as many ways as he could think of. The fools. They didn't realise that the game had already begun.

"I don't need to pick to win from you, yellowboy."

"You think not? Very well, we'll make this quick: Black Jack." Sora said, signs of boredom in his voice.

"Ha, then you've already lost. Aschenté!"

Once again, Sora's face showed his trademark smirk. "Aschenté."

* * *

"23, you're out again boy. You shouldn't have acted like that if your actions cannot meet your words."

Sora looked up to the speaker, shook his head and kept the small smile on his lips. He discarded his cards and moved his chips to his opponent, who had now won the seventh round in a row. He didn't reply, but took heed as Jibril nudged him. "Sora, I've finished my food. So we can go any moment now. Stop toying with them, and finish already."

"Very well." He looked around his opponents. Their leader sitting opposite to him on the table. "You hear it. Let's finish this."

After some hushed words to calm him down, the leader of the Bulls, who was playing as the Bank this round, took the pile of cards and handed Sora his card, an Ace of Diamonds, as expected. Shoving half of his chips forward, around a quarter of what his opponent held, Sora signaled for another card. Seeing as this was another Ace, hearts this time, Sora separated his cards and shoved the other half of his chips on the board. His opponent gave him a strange look, but dealt him two more cards. Sora smiled, happy that he hadn't made a mistake in his calculations. A Queen of Spades, and a Knave of Hearts. "Blackjack, and… Blackjack. Twice the stakes." The referee, an employee of the restaurant, called. "Maro Bull has lost all his chips. Sora wins, congratulations."

Sora gave the referee a nod, left some money for the food on the table and took Jibril by her arm, guiding her outside.

* * *

"You know, that was not gentlemanlike of you, the way that you played them." Jibril said, the smile on her face indicating that she didn't mean it the way she said.

Sora shook his head, chuckling. "Even gentleman are allowed some respite every now and then, I kinda felt like it. How was the food?"

"It was pretty nice. It was good of you to continue playing, so that I could have two portions."

"Had to be a gentleman in some way. Now, the restaurant was my pick. Your turn. Where to, milady?"

"Well, it's just after noon. Stores are open, so I hope you won't be mad at me if I asked you to go shopping with me?"

Sora sighed theatrical, smirked and shook his head at the offended look on the Flügel's face. "As long as I get to pick up one or two things for myself, it'll be fine."

"Hmm, I'll think about that while you're carrying my bags."

"Very well, Angel"

"Why do I get the feeling that this lacked the enthusiasm that you normally enhance that word with?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Jibril." He said as he took her left hand, letting her walk them towards wherever she wanted to unleash herself on a shopping spree, both of them smiling widely.

* * *

The city center was very much alive, people were browsing in and outside of the stores. Sora was already carrying three bags with him, and didn't think that it would stay at that. Still, he had managed to buy a rather nice-looking necklace when Jibril was fitting a huge load of clothes. It turns out that people who accompanied the King of a certain realm were allowed to take more than five pieces of clothing with them.  
Instead of only fantasizing about the amount of clothing Jibril would be wearing as she was changing, he had rushed to the cashier with the necklace, told them to put it on the tab and send the bill to the palace and rushed back to the fitting booth before Jibril needed his advice so that she could ignore it and buy whatever she thought looked nice on her. Not that anything would ever look wrong on her, Sora thought. She truly had the body of an angel. And Sora was still wondering how she could ever be his.

* * *

As they returned to Jibril's room in the castle, Sora placed the bags in the corner of the room. It was around four o'clock now. After the shopping, they had grabbed a quick bite to still Sora's hunger a bit, and walked through the city to get home. With the weight out of his hands, Sora flexed his hands as he walked through the rather large room. It wasn't as big as the room that he shared with his sister ever since they had become the rulers of Elkia, but for a room that wasn't meant for royalty, it was quite large. Outside it had started to rain, which made a distinct sound on the large windows, instantly making even the large room feel very cozy.

Across the room, Jibril looked approvingly at the pile of newly acquired stuff before she let her gaze wander to Sora. He looked good, as usual. She had really enjoyed her day, and he was really sweet when they had went out shopping. It was the first time that she actually had someone with her when she went shopping, and that idea sent sparks flying through her entire body. Instantly, she felt silly about feeling that way about something small like that, and her soft giggle reached Sora's ears.

"What?" He asked, smiling at the sweet sound.

"Hmm, nothing Sora. Just that I really enjoyed today." She replied, a small smile on her lips as she sat down on her bed.

Her boyfriend walked through the room, outside of her field of view. Not turning her head around, she felt the bed budge a bit, signaling that he was now behind her. His hands went over her neck, pulling her hair behind her shoulders. Suddenly, there was a source of coldness touching her neck. As she looked down, she saw a glittering of some sort of metal. Resisting the urge to study it, she bended her head back, looking into Sora's eyes in a weird angle, her eyes signaling that she was waiting for him to explain his gift.

She didn't have to wait long. Sora moved his hands to the necklace, brushing her skin in the progress, which sent shudders down her entire body. She was longing for him touching her more, but as he took the fastly warming necklace into his hands, she heard him explain that it was apparently made from some kind of rare metal from the mountains of Disboard. She honestly couldn't care less, as it looked beautiful -it was shaped as a Flügel-wing- and it was a gift to show his love to her.

She turned around and rose up to get to the same eye-level, on her knees in front of him. "Sora, it looks really, really nice. Thank you." With this, she moved in and kissed him tenderly.

"The pleasure was all mine love, believe me." Her king replied as he broke apart from the kiss. Moving his arms behind her back, under her wings, he then proceeded to pull her back to him again, continuing their kiss.

* * *

**To be continued, in the Outtakes. **

**Now then, Merry Christmas, or whatever everyone celebrates around the world. It has been a while, for the people that only follow this story of me. **

**I am finding myself with less time to write, due to assignments and all other stuff related to school, but now we have sweet, sweet vacation. After having a delicious meal, I find myself back in my room writing, and finished the second part of the chapter (I was stuck at around 900 words) in one go. So, I hope that you'll enjoy, and if you want, do take a look at the M-rated part of this story. It will be updated shortly, hopefully tomorrow, since I feel like writing lemons. **

**Lastly, to the guest who reviewed my story. Thank you for your words. Normally I try to answer to all the reviews, but I might have missed some in the past few months. If yours is among them, I am sorry, and I promise to improve my ways (if you review again ;) )**

**I hope you enjoyed, leave a review or send me a PM if you want to, and have a nice day. :)**


	5. Sibling Talk and Old Gods

_Jibril's Room_

The first thing Sora noticed as he slowly rose from the unconsciousness of sleep was the little girl staring at him as she casually leaned against the wall. It took him several seconds to recognise that this was his sister, and a few more before he realised that she was standing in the room that he had shared with Jibril over the past few days. He knew that his sister would be way too smart to not figure out that anything was different than normal. Hell, his changed behaviour was enough of a clear giveaway at that. Still, suspecting that your kid-sister knew and finding her in the room while you and your lover were… -a quick glance under the sheets told him that they were indeed both naked- were two completely different things. He knew that making any startled sounds would only serve for his sister's amusement and startle his Flügel, so he resigned to closing his eyes again as he beckoned for Shiro to come closer, so that he would not have to raise his voice. As she seated herself on the edge of his bed, he shot her a slightly uncertain smile.

"Morning Shiro, slept well?"

The pouting on the face of his conversation partner was the same as he had grown used to over the years. "No, you weren't there when I woke up brother."

Sora sighed, nodded his head and moved his arms behind his head to shake up his pillow a bit. "I am sorry for that Shiro, but yesterday left me exhausted. I never knew girls would be able to buy so much stuff, nor that it was physically possible for a human being to carry that many bags. And to say that I got a good night's rest…" He shot a loving, explainable look to the furry-eared woman that was sharing the bed with him.

"Pou… Brother, you never bought me anything."

"That, sister of me, is because you despised shopping just as much as I did."

An examining glare was shot his way.

"Did?"

"Hmm, shopping with a girl you like is somehow different."

"You don't like me then?"

"Sigh… Shiro, that's not true, and you know that. The two of us will always be Blank, having Jibril with me in this way just… Provides me with another perspective, I guess."

"Speaking about that, we need to get another piece Brother."

"Very true… We should gather our happy little band of friends and discuss our options soon. Who do you think should be our focus?"

"We already have plans in motion for the Elves, brother. They shouldn't be much of a challenge, with Fie giving them false information."

"Maybe claiming the rest of the Flügel should be next?" Sora provided, earning a thoughtful stare from his sister.

"Their ability of flight could prove most useful in the future, although they might not add so much, since we already have Jibril." She said, still gazing in front of her.

"Maybe the Werebeasts have some quarrels with other races that we can exploit? After all, Imanity is not the only race that lost land to them in the past. We might be able to bait other races into our traps with the land they once claimed. And if not, Izuna and grandpa could still have some good ideas for our next opponent."

"Brother, what about the shrine priestess? Her Old Deus is something we have left unattended thus far."

"Heh, we left him pretty upset though, the last time we met him…"

* * *

"_Well then, I guess it's time to get going._

"_Nii… But we still haven't…"_

"_Oh, I get you."_

_The priestess stopped in her pace away from those who just didn;t stop bothering her, just as it seemed she was almost done here, she was held back again, feeling the stares of the two Gamers on her back._

_As usual, Stephanie was clueless as to what was going on, but this time she wasn't the only one. _

_It was the old man who addressed the issue head-on: "Is there still something you want from the Shrine Priestess, you naked monkeys?"_

_With a smile on his face, Sora replied, somewhat stammering, "Well, it's nothing like that, but...since you're called a Shrine Priestess, you _got _one, right?"_

_His sister added to this: "We've been curious this whole time."_

_A smirk appeared on the Shrine Priestess' face, which was turned away from the two fools who had now absolutely bit off more than they could chew. Suddenly, a burst of purple lightning shot into the heavens, splitting apart when it reached a certain point, to continue horizontally. At the spot where the beams separated, a huge magic circle appeared, looking extremely complicated. From this circle, a black hole appeared to be forming, causing lightning and blue light to appear at the edges, swirling around the hole. _

"_Wh-What is this!" Their accompanying princess shouted, as Jibril merely measured it in power, which overwhelmed even her. _

_In front of them, Sora saw the Shrine Priestess turn around. Her voice changed, as well as her eye colour, she spoke to them. _

"_Divine Core established. Mind Link connected. Power setting: Minimal" Sora stepped away from his protecting stance around Shiro, as the Priestess continued. "For what purpose have you summoned me, Mortals?"_

_With a whisper and a smile, Sora spoke, more to himself than anyone else. "Ranked first among the Exceed, Old Dei. _

_Jibril repeated his statement, also towards herself. Still impressed by the extreme amount of power. _

_Meanwhile, Stephanie had fainted, while Izuna was hiding in her grandfather's arms. _

_Sora pulled Shiro to her feet, and entangled his left hand with her right. "Well then… Let the Games begin!" _

_It went all a bit weird after that. The gaming siblings just announced themselves to be the ones that would defeat him, but did not challenge him to any game. They just introduced themselves, and after the Old Deus had stammered back a reply, telling them his name when asked, they nodded and rose to their feet from the sitting position they had taken when talking to the god. _

"_Okay, well it's nice to have made your acquaintance, do drop by some time. Shiro, Jibril, Steph, we're going." Sora said with a wave of his arm._

"_What! Do not turn your back on me, you pitiful Imanity! I will crush you under my might I will- Do not dare to walk away like that! I swear I will utterly defeat you! Turn around! Hey! I am talking to you!"_

"_Jibril, what's for dinner?" _

"_I'm not sure Shiro, what would you like? Steph said that the chef had prepared something already, but I'm sure they could make adjustments?"_

"_Brother, can I ride on your back on the way home?"_

"_Eh… Ah, fine. Hop on. And I'll be fine with whatever they plan to serve m-"_

"_HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! ME, MIGHTIEST OF THE OLDEST AND STRONGEST RACE ON DISBOARD!"_

"_So, Shiro. Wanna play a game while we walk home?"_

"_HOW COULD YOU?! HOW? Why? What is happening… Is this even real?" The priestess said, her modified voice turning to a whisper at the end of the sentence as the odd group of three Imanity whelps and one Flügel defied him in such a manner, just walking away after summoning him through his priestess. The god let out a deep sigh as he destabilised the mental link with his priestess, he was getting too old for this..._

* * *

"Meh, I guess we can just ignore her for now, or at least ignore her Old Deus. If he wishes to drop by through his Priestess we'll talk to him, I guess? Maybe he'll be willing to help us when we explain our plan."

"To take down Tet?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah… After all, he's probably lost to him before… Who knows, he didn't seem too bad when we spoke to him…"

"He seemed lonely…"

"Heh, not sure if I'd describe him as such, but I guess… Now, Sis', I'll meet you in the central hall in about an hour? You can do whatever till then. I'll wake Jibril up, so if you could get Steph and Izuna here, that would be great." Sora said, smiling as he petted his sister on her head from the lying position he was currently in. True to her usual behavior, Shiro nudged into his hand for a few seconds, before heading out of the room, leaving Sora alone with Jibril again. Using his hands to drag himself closer to his lover, he moved one arm over her, brushing the feathers of her wing.

"_Hmmm? Nrrrrggg. _Mornin'..." A sleepy Flügel replied to his caresses, slowly waking up.

"Good morning Angel, had a good night?"

"Hnng-" A stretch and a yawn, "Yeah, could use that after yesterday. You?"

"Hah, I'm just as lively as usual. We'll have to be in the central hall in an hour, so I'm gonna get a shower beforehand. Care to join me?"

Jibril smiled, although it could easily pass for a smirk as well. "Go ahead, I might join you in a bit, when I'm fully awake.  
When she finally did join him, showering took a bit longer.

* * *

_Central Hall_

Stephanie was leaning against a pillar as she listened to Izuna asking questions to Shiro, mainly about things that happened in Elkia. Normally she would have participated in this discussion, but she was waiting for Sora to appear. She had hardly spoken with him since she had returned to the castle, and she needed to keep herself as firmly into the middle of the picture as possible, lest he'd go to other people for advice and talks. Next to her the conversation had drifted onto something called "cars", whatever those were. Apparently the warbeast knew something about it, or was at least a fast learner. Izuna was leaning against Shiro, while the latter was cuddling into the fluffy tail.

It took her fifteen minutes, and three different conversation topics, to finally get a word in and ask the younger girl where her brother was. In reply, Shiro only raised her shoulders and continued talking with the cat. Stephanie, slightly more annoyed now, was also curious why Shiro wasn't more worrying about her brother. Since there had been several occasions where they wouldn't separate from each other in the past, it was weird that Shiro wasn't making any problem out of it at all. Stephanie decided that she would have to look into that, and into Sora in general. Something wasn't right here.

With one of them completely dressed they both left the Flugel's room, Sora to pick up a different set of clothes in his own room, Jibril to go to the central hall. Her mind was still occupied by what they had done while showering, which send a constant buzzing feeling all through her body. Every day she learned new things, felt new things and discovered new things together with her lover and boyfriend. She could have done with some more days of doing nothing at all.  
She let out a sigh as she turned the corner of the hallway, so that she now looked at the large doors that were an entry into the central hall. Smiling, she walked through and let the scene in front of her sink in. Shiro was there, and she was currently cuddling the young warbeast's tail as they were talking about something. The warbeast seemed to like this, as she was smiling and had her eyes closed, while her whole body practically 'beamed' happiness into the room.  
The third girl in the room was the girl who though she stood a chance against her, the princess of the Imanity, Stephanie Dola. Her actions in the past had been pathetic and childish, and while Jibril had to admit that she had certain… assets that a man might like, she wasted all that advantage through her behaviour. She had long stopped seeing her as a participant in the rivalry for Sora's love, but apparently the girl herself hadn't realised yet by how far exactly she was outclassed. A smirk danced over the Flugel's lips. She would toy with her for a little longer, giving her a small chance to come to reason with herself and realise her situation by herself. However, if she would become annoying…

Shiro noticed Jibril entering the room, standing still in the doorway to study them. She noticed her changing facial expressions as the Flügel moved her eyes over the three of them. Izuna was studied for a bit, as Jibril's expressions turned a bit softer. An effect something or someone as cute as Izuna had on most people that had a beating heart. Shiro avoided Jibril's eyes as they moved over her, and looked back at the winged girl as she studied Stephanie. There was some contempt and a badly hidden smirk on her face. Apparently she knew that Stephanie knew nothing, as was the usual way things were.

Next to her face, Izuna's ears perked up. Around ten seconds later, she could also hear the footsteps in the hallway that led to the room that she used to share with her brother. Up until he started to stay inside Jibril's room at night. A small pout marked her face for a few seconds, before disappearing. She did approve of her brother's relationship, since it clearly made him feel very happy, but part of her still felt left out. Maybe that would change when they would no longer be so secretive about it. For now though, she could just enjoy the show that Jibril would undoubtedly put up to bother Steph, as well as hang around with Izuna, who had proven to be great company.

In a world that was all but depraved of technology, it was great to have someone to talk to who actually grew up with the only technology one would find on Disboard. Thus far they had discussed a lot of things, including video games and the differences between their world. The Warbeasts used technology that Shiro only knew out of the anime she had watched back in the 'Old World', up until she had experienced a full-dive game herself during the match against the Warbeasts. So, they had been discussing games, and making plans to install some of the Full-Dive technology inside the palace, and some Warbeast technology in general. After the match, which lots and lots of Imanity attended, there had been a surge in interest for Warbeast technology. It was an unexpected bonus, since the spike in revenue for a lot of the technology producing companies had helped easing the Warbeasts into the Elkia Federation without all that many problems.

Her thoughts were halted when her brother entered the room, the shrine priestess following a few steps behind him. Next to her, Izuna scrambled to her feet, and rushed over to the Priestess. Stephanie was stunned by this unexpected arrival, and fear was apparent in her eyes. Not exactly surprising, given their last meeting, but the Priestess looked rather distraught this time.

* * *

_Royal Quarters_

The Shrine-Priestess in his room was one of the last things that Sora expected. She was sitting on the edge of the large bed in the middle of the room, trying very hard to maintain a solid pokerface. Rather pointless, Sora thought, when your eyes are bloodshed and there are still remnants of tears in your eyes and on your cheeks. Sora told her so, which caused the priestess to drop her outer appearance, and just rush into Sora's arms, crying out. For a few minutes, Sora allowed his shirt to be drenched in tears as he held her.

When she finally did calm down, she looked up to him, and was about to speak up, only to be stopped by Sora. "Wait for a bit. I got the feeling that whatever you want to tell me, is best heard by all of us. It would be best to come along to the central hall, where you can explain you being here, okay?"

A small nod was his reply, so Sora stepped out of the room, forgetting about his plans to get a new shirt to wear, and led the Priestess along through the castle halls. Whatever it was that she had to tell, it would surely make things interesting...

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 5, only just before we reached 10K FREAKING VIEWS!**

**You guys have no idea how happy I am with that! Over the past 1 year (and a few months) this story has grown far beyond what I originally expected, and it makes me extremely happy to see that it actually reaches people. It's taken over the position of Most Views from A New Reality, and the secondary story for Wish of an Angel (The Outtakes/M-rated scenes) is also doing great. **

**Speaking of that, I've uploaded a new Outtake two weeks ago (Post-chapter 4), along with another NGNL story that I'd like to ask all of you to check it out. It's called Heaven's Strike, and you can find it either through my profile or through the general browse-function of FF. It's a one-shot (for now) about Jibril VS the Elves, before the Ten Pledges were set up. I might continue with that in the future, either in that time line or just use the story to post one-shots with other settings or characters. Anyway, it would be great if you could check that one out as well, and tell me what you think of it.**

**For now, I'd like to thank you for reading, ask you all to tell me what you think of this, and leave me your ideas about future chapters.**

**That's all, have a great day, and I'll see you at the next chapter!**

**-Alsodef**

**Edit: I know the Old Deus is not exactly what it seems (avoiding spoilers here), but Sora en Shiro have no way of knowing that yet.**


	6. Halloween Special Pt1

**This story is NOT part of the main story. It's a Halloween related special, split into multiple chapters. Updates will come during this month, so stay tuned. Also, tell me what you think about this! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Halloween Special Pt. 1**

* * *

They had been sitting in the room for a while already. Stephanie was reading in a book she had dug up somewhere in the library, Jibril was using the tablet, which was still in her possession, and now also carried memories, aside from just a ton of books. Shiro was sitting in Jibril's lap, taking a liking to the place since recent days.

A sudden loud crashing sound shocked the three girls sitting in the room. A fraction of a second later, this was followed with a door slamming against the wall. Through the opening, a young boy dressed in a yellow shirt barged through. "Shiro, Jibril, Steph! Let's do something fun!"

"Like what, brother?" His little sister asked, not looking up from the screen that she was playing some kind of game on.

"Well, remember when we looked at the calendar here, and compared it to the one we used back there?"

"Yeah, to plan out the event timer on Avant Heim's appearance... What of it?"

"You know what day it will be tomorrow?" Sora said with a smirk, as all people in the room saw the gears in Shiro's head turning.

"HALLOWEEN!" She shouted, suddenly excited enough to even forget about her electronic device. Meanwhile, both Stephanie and Jibril were at a loss.

"Sora, I don't even have any gear here? How can I dress up for Halloween without the necessary gear?" Shiro said, looking worried. Halloween has always been her favourite time of the year. All of the games they played had super nice loot drops, or events in general.

"Don't worry sister, we have enough time on our hands still. Let's all get lunch, and then head into Elkia!" Sora said, extending a hand to pull up his little sister, before extending his other to his lover and dragging them both up. On the other side of the room, Stephanie sulked as she stood up on her own, yet forgot about this relatively quickly when she realised she would go shopping in just a moment.

* * *

Mere seconds after she was pulled up by her older brother, Shiro bolted out of the room, towards the room she used to share with her brother. In a way it still bothered her, his relationship with the Flügel. On the other side, it certainly did brighten him up. And that it gave her new options to tease Stephanie about till she finally figured it out was a nice side-effect.

As she rushed through her door she dove straight into her closet, pushing clothes aside as she did so. There, on the bottom below a pile of discarded clothes that would not fit her for several years to come, she found it. A small, non-electronic notebook. It was from their early days of playing computer games, back when they had dabbled in several smaller games. It also contained her memories of the first larger games they had played together, and the most wonderful event she had ever played through.

Shifting through the pages, she came across notes of almost every single aspect of that game. Bosses, Items, Quests, Loot, Races and Stats. Almost near the back, there was one last section: Events. Slowly turning the pages around, Shiro found what she was looking for.

**"How To Create the Perfect Halloween Event"**

Now, of course she could skip through most of the information about special dungeons and all that, but since they were bound to be shopping in a bit, there were some things in there that she could probably use. With it, she started making a shopping list.

_Required gear:_

_Cat Ears (x2? 3?)  
Red paint  
Pumpkins (+cutting knife)  
Candles, Red  
Candles, Black  
Candy, Halloween themed, or not…  
Something to scare Steph with  
Something to scare Jibril with  
1700ish pamphlets._

And on and on she scribbled, making sure she would make this the perfect halloween.

* * *

With the free usage of a little bit of magic, Jibril had easily managed to 'convince' Stephanie to go somewhere else to prepare, leaving Sora and her all alone in the big room.

"So, Sora... What is Halloween?" She said, giving him a coquettish smile. His expression showed a small amount of shock first, then pity, then resignation.

"It's no surprise you never heard of this, and it's quite hard to explain. But I'll try." He walked towards the large door that was still open, beckoning Jibril to come with him as he walked through the castle.

"Back where we come from, Halloween is a very old pagan festival. It has his roots before the church, but turned into a festival to remember all the dead, saints and martyrs. Using all kinds of methods, people tried to scare the ghosts of the dead to their final resting place, giving them peace. It has since changed quite a bit, and is now a wholly different thing. Few people actually remember what it was originally meant to be, but it is still celebrated. People dress up in all different kind of dresses, and kids go around the streets or town to gather candy from everyone."

Jibril looked thoughtfully at him. "And you and Shiro did that? That contradicts with the shut-in image I have of both you and your sister."

Sora smiled and extended his hand to the winged girl, to then wrap it around hers as she took it.

"No, we did not, you're right about that. However, Halloween was inside quite a few of the games that we played as well, including the first large RPG we ever played. It is therefore that Shiro has such fond memories of the time, since she really enjoyed it. She probably rushed of so fast to create her shopping list, and it will probably be quite the list..."

"Is that what we're going to do as well then?" Jibril asked her boyfriend as she closed the distance between them a bit more.

Sora smirked. "Among other things, yes..."

A mischievous twinkle appeared in his Angel's eyes as she smirked back at him.

* * *

**[Wanna**_** see an outtakes of this? Doesn't matter if you do, I'll probably write it anyway.**_**]**

* * *

Stephanie was facing an imminent panic attack, at least that was how it felt. She had nothing to wear on her shopping date with Sora! Browsing through the first hundred pieces of wearable cloth had led to no significant results at all. Swiftly, she went to her seventh wardrobe, and started rummaging through all the clothes in here. While half her mind was focussed on the right piece of clothing, the other half was spent thinking up a plan to separate Sora and her from his sister and the Bitch, so that they could continue their date with just the two of them. Drawing up a mental map of Elkia, she started planning ahead. The Bitch had wings, so she would probably look for them from the air. Therefor, they needed to stay inside, preferably in a closed off area as well.

The moment of her finalizing her perfect master plan aligned with Stephanie deciding on a red dress that, while a bit cold in an autumn month, looked quite good on her, and would doubtlessly impress her king.

* * *

Shiro left her room completely hidden behind the large amount of empty shopping bags. While most bags only held more bags inside them, one was actually filled. Inside it was her shopping list, which was actually rather short with only it's one-hundred-seventeen centimeters. Peeking through two of the bags in front of her, she could barely see the way in front of her, yet still managed to reach the front gate of the castle with little problem. Dropping the bags, she sat down on a couch at the side of the hallway, waiting for the rest of her party to arrive.

It was fortunate that Steph wasn't there when Sora and Jibril entered the room, their appearances not flawless and clinging to each other. It didn't matter much that she was still so young, she still understood the implications and meaning of this. Now in the middle of the room, Jibril looked away from her brother and noticed the large pile of bags.

"What are all these bags?" She asked Sora, only to have Shiro answer her from behind the pile of said bags.

"Inventory Space. Otherwise we have to stop our raid halfway through..."

The Flügel nodded thoughtfully, rubbing her chin as she studied the pile. "I see..." Only to suddenly bright up enormously and, in a combination of jumping and flying, get on the other side of the pile, grasping Shiro by her shoulders. "Does this mean that we can shop more?"

Surprised, Shiro nodded once. In response, she was engulfed in a Flügel-hug, wings and all. "Shiro! I didn't know you liked shopping that much! You should have said so earlier... Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" She jumped up and down in excitement, and was still doing so as the previous heiress to Elkia's throne walked into the room. While the three of them were all dressed in relatively warmer clothes, Stephanie was dressed in a frilly red dress, which would have been a nice fit at a ball, but was ridiculously out of place when one would go shopping in the end of Autumn.

Releasing the little girl, Jibril took some time to gloat at the girl that had proclaimed herself a rival in a war she had lost before she even started. Who did she truly think she was? A spoiled child, winning someone's attention over a Flügel of all things? Had she acted before they had met her, Stephanie might have had a chance. Now, she was majorly outclassed, and joining the battlefield only when she had lost far before. True, not informing her of how hopeless her case was, might be a bit sadistic of her, but the arrogant princess could use a good dressing down. Even now, she was talking to her boyfriend, though every sentient creature would spot that he had been marked hers not ten minutes ago...

Deciding to cut it all off, she picked up most of the bags, dropped them in Sora's arms and walked out the gates together with Shiro, wondering what she would buy when in town. Sora had explained Halloween to her, and the dressing up part was something that she could clearly... entice him with. The tablet she had had provided her with... interesting pictures, and many good ideas for her own. She smirked again. Somehow, that tablet had given her a lot of good things.

* * *

The regular daily market was where they would start their shopping. There were three shops near the square that required a visit of the Queen of Immanity, and they sold the pumpkins on the market itself. She dragged Jibril with her into the "Tinker&amp;Tinker" _"for all your everyday things". _

While she was not at all amused to be dragged away from Sora at first, it didn't take long before her inner 'shop-a-holic' spurred up, and she was browsing through the store to find as many of the items as listed on Shiro's list. It was quite a diverse list, ranging from pumpkins to something only described as "spooky stuff". With a shop owner that was browsing his backside storage for "Flickering Lights, preferably red." and "Flickering Lights, Any color.", he had asked Shiro for the reason of her sudden purchase, upon which Shiro had went on a ten minute ramble about the beauty and greatness of Halloween, while Jibril was taking other things on the list and the shop owner listened in close attention.

After that, the shop owner was a full and complete fan of Halloween, was already preparing a list of purchases of his own and had offered any and all assistance to his queen and her subject. It had surprised Jibril at first, since it was most often Sora that was the charming one that could get anything from everyone. That might have been more so for her, and maybe the shopkeeper looked at things differently, but Shiro really surprised Jibril. It was something that was definitely worthy of a discussion with Sora at some point.

* * *

She would definitely have to thank Shiro later, Stephanie Dola, Princess of Elkia and former heiress to the throne thought. She needed to do none of her seven plans, she could just walk away with Sora right now. Looking around, she spotted a small, dark restaurant. It would suit her interests just fine. "Come on Sora, we can go in there to-"

Noticing a distinct lack of Sora, she looked around, only to spot him again at a market stall, where he was seemingly bartering over some type of pumpkin. She walked over to them, only to notice that Sora was in a conversation with the farmer selling the pumpkins, speaking enthusiastically about this 'Halloween' thing his sister had come up with.

"Whoa! Are you serious? That means I can finally sell all those pumpkins I have lying around! Nobody ever buys them, but this would be a much better destination than food for the pigs 'n cows. You would honestly do me a huge service with this, my King! I will close my stall immediately, and go home to pick up all the pumpkins I have lying around. Thank you so much, my lord!" With that, he ran to the front of his stall, closed it and locked it tight before jumping on his cart and driving it towards the gate that led to most of the farmlands.

Before Stephanie could ask Sora what that was all about, the King had already walked on to another stall, which looked like a carpenter. Stephanie longingly looked back at the small restaurant once more, before just walking after Sora, studying the stalls around her as she went.

"- Come again? You need broken wood from me?"

"Yes, and wood that has an ominous sound to it when you step on it. Do you have that somewhere around here?"

* * *

She was already half through her list. Jibril was proving to be a huge help for her, and was also really into Halloween right now. Now, halfway through her list, she had only visited three shops. The next one was less of a shop, but would be quite important in making Halloween a successful event: the people of the newly activated Printing Press. As she and Jibril walked in, the presses were silent. The entire building was at rest, its staff lazing around near the back of the building, enjoying their lunch. One of them stood up as he noticed the visitors. He walked towards them with open arms, recognition briefly flashing through his eyes as he realised who were in front of him. Everyone knew the King and Queen nowadays, and Jibril had been an oddity that had been around for many years already.

"My Queen, miss Jibril. It's an honor to finally welcome you here. Please tell me what we can do for your Highness today?"

Jibril answered for the two of them: "The King and Queen are planning on hosting a large event relatively soon. They need you to produce at least seventeen hundred pamphlets, more if possible, in order to tell everyone about this. You think you can do that?"

"Of course we can, but…" The man looked between his two royal visitors. "What are we making the pamphlets for?"

It was here that Shiro took over, once again taking her conversation partner on a wonderful journey called Halloween-preperation.

* * *

**Well... It's an update, sorta? It's part of a Halloween Special, together with 1 or 2 Outtakes, as well as 1 or 2 more chapters of this event. I don't have much of an excuse as to why there haven't been any updates to this in so long, aside from the thing called 'School', as well as that I've kinda written myself in a corner. So, until I'm out of there (the corner, not the school.) I can only offer you this. **

**There's some more exciting news as well. I'm doing NaNo this year, and plan to bring a world into fruition which I've been working on with several good friends over the summer. If I can, I'll keep you posted on that. If you do not know what it is, I recommend checking it out (google NaNoWriMo). If you're participating, hit me up, and I'll add you to a group of people I'm writing with. **

**For now, this is it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and consider Reviewing and/or adding this story to your Fav's or Bookmarks**


End file.
